A moment of peace
by PhoebeDreams
Summary: In a quiet moment, Ginny ponders her relationship with Draco. Songfic.


Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JK Rowling, but I'm not actually sad about it for I never would've managed to come up with characters, places and stories as brilliant as the ones she creates

The song "Underneath your clothes" belongs to Shakira.

_You're a song, written by the hands of god._

Ginny quietly looked down upon Draco who had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She could still marvel at the beauty of his face, the pale skin, the smooth features, the high cheekbones. Now peacefully asleep and without his usual sneer, he looked like an angel.

_Don't get me wrong, this might sound to you a bit odd_

Of course, she would never tell him that to his face. He would explode at being called "angelic". Or worse, he would sneer and snap at her. Apparently, he still wasn't used to being loved. Sometimes, when she reached out and caressed him without a warning, he still flinched and his eyes darkened before he realized again that she was the one person that he let touch him. Well, he'd get used to it, she was sure of that.

_But you are the place where all my thoughts go hiding_

It was so great to have him here, to feel his breathing and watch over him while he was most vulnerable. Now that he had graduated they could only see each other at the weekends in his little flat in Hogsmeade. Throughout the week, he spent most of his time at Malfoy Manor. His parents' house being closer to London, that was more practical. She hated it that they had a weekend-relationship, but while he was away, her thoughts were with him constantly. She always wondered what he'd be doing right now, or if he was thinking about her. And when she felt bad or worried about the war, she just had to picture him, smiling at her, a stray of his hair falling into his sparkling eyes, and she immediately felt better. She could hide from the world behind him.

_Right under your skin is where I find them_

But when he picked her up at the Hogwarts gates Friday evening, smiling at her and giving her a light kiss (the heavy stuff usually just started in his flat, except for once, when they'd started snogging right there in his car. They'd never gotten to their dinner at the Three Broomsticks…), everything was okay again. It felt as if all the thoughts that had been jumbled and twisted inside her head fell back into place, and she was complete again. In him, she found the answers to her questions, and some peace of mind.

_Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story_

Even though they'd been together for half a year now, she still discovered new sides of him every time they met. For example, his weakness for chocolate, especially truffles and bitter chocolate with peppermint stuffing. Or his ability to imitate her when she was whining, and to make her laugh again. Even if her family and friends didn't see it, she knew he was a great person with a lot of potential.

_There's the man I chose, there's my territory_

His hidden traits, especially his – indeed very well hidden – humour had been the reasons why she chose him, the troublemaker from Slytherin, bad boy of Hogwarts, her brother and friends' archenemy, over all the nice, agreeable Gryffindor boys. Man, that had been an uproar! And a long story until she'd finally shook off her rivals (led by Pansy Parkinson)! But now he was hers, and she wasn't intending to let him go. She knew she shouldn't think about him as her property, but she couldn't help it. He was the only one that was just hers. With all her brothers, it was difficult to get her parents' attention. Not to mention her clothes, broom, and school stuff. Most of it had belonged to her brothers, and the few things that hadn't had been bought in second hand shops. So she always enjoyed it that she was the only one to touch and kiss him, the only one he trusted with his secrets, and the only one who let him sleep in her lap. He was her territory, and she wanted to explore this territory until she knew it like the back of her hand.

_And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl_

Sometimes she thought she didn't deserve him. They were as different as night and day. He was the bad boy, evil prince of Slytherin, evil (at least by reputation), but brilliant. Intelligent, and very quick with hexes. Besides, he had this great personality, proud and noble (though he still had to get used to the idea of being good) and brave (which had come as quite a surprise when he had saved Hermione during the final battle, risking his own life). When he entered a room, his huge ego and the fame of his deeds (he was now one of the most busy aurors) immediately filled it and swept over the people present. She felt small and unimportant beside him. She was just plain little Ginny, a poor, unattractive redhead (that was her opinion of herself) with no great talents. Well, she was quite good at Charms, and the best student in her year in potions, and not bad in the other classes, but she didn't think she was brilliant. Successful, maybe, at least in Quidditch, now being the captain of the Gryffindor team. It had been very hard after her brothers and Harry had all been gone, and she had to form the new players all on her own. She never had done anything great, except for letting out the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, which didn't exactly count as good. She'd long since forgiven herself for that, but she'd never forgotten, and she wanted to make up for that fault again. On her 17th birthday, two weeks ago, she'd joined the order. If things went on as they were now, she'd probably become an auror after school. She'd been wanting to do so ever since her fourth year, and had chosen the right advanced courses with the help of Professor McGonagall. Right now, everything looked pretty good, and she was sure she could soon fight on two fronts: The ministry and the order.

Maybe she did deserve him, after all. She hadn't always been a good girl, but she tried, and she was willing.

_Because of you, I forget the smart ways to lie_

Ginny smiled as she thought back to the beginning of their relationship. It had been a huge tangle of lies and excuses. They both hadn't wanted to admit their feelings for each other, neither to themselves nor to anyone else. Even after Draco had officially taken their side, joined the order and fought alongside Harry in the final battle, the two of them had still fought and bantered relentlessly, trying to escape what was already obvious to everyone else around them. It had taken a lot of help from their friends and endless detentions until they'd finally got over their pride and admitted defeat. They'd kissed right in the middle of a huge fight in the Hogwarts hallways, just as Professor Snape wanted to step in. It was the first and last time in history that the Slytherin house teacher had not given a detention to a Gryffindor when having the chance.

_Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry_

She could barely remember the dark days when the war was looming over them, threatening to destroy everything they'd taken for granted. Now the fear and desperation of the hours spent waiting for news of friends still trapped in fights, the blood and tears shed in the final battle, were all forgotten. She could still remember when Harry had defeated Voldemort after hours of fighting in the wee hours of the morning, just before the sun was setting. How they'd stood over the remnants of Voldemort's body, still unable to grasp the meaning of what had occurred: That the world was finally free of its biggest villain. The sun had set over Hogwarts right then bathing the grounds by the lake where they were standing in golden and red light.

That very moment, Draco had come out of the forest where he'd been stuck in a battle with some Death Eaters. Hopelessly outnumbered, yet driven by hope, the small number of students and Snape had managed to fence their opponents off until Voldemort's unearthly dying screams had echoed over the grounds and through the forest, followed by total silence. When the Death Eaters had realised what had happened, they all gave up.

Draco had stepped out of the forest, tired, dirty and bloody like everyone, and she had flown into his arms, sobbing desperately after having feared for their lives. That was the last time she had ever cried. She just didn't have any reasons anymore.

_When the friends are gone, when the party's over_

They'd both become famous after the war, he belonging to the group that had miraculously survived in the Forest even though outnumbered, she having fought alongside the Golden Trio in the front row. Being a couple that united two families who had been enemies for decades had only added to their magazine compatibility. They'd been declared the most romantic couple of the war, and had been haunted by the press for months. Now that had calmed down, fortunately, and their fame was as good as forgotten. Which was fine by Ginny. All she wanted was to finally be able to live a quiet live. Well, as far as possible for two Aurors and Order members. She wanted to travel Scandinavia with Luna and then become an Auror, and maybe later on, she would settle down with Draco and marry and have children. But for now, she was perfectly happy with sitting here quietly in the Gryffindor common room, Draco's head in her lap, and staring into the dying fire.

_We will still belong to each other_

A/N: Please forgive me for any eventual mistakes, English is not my native language.


End file.
